


Proper Punishment

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's a teacher, Die's a student... a naughty student!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanaberu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanaberu), [laurasljn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=laurasljn).



> Die student, Kaoru teacher (for [](http://laurasljn.livejournal.com/profile)[**laurasljn**](http://laurasljn.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nanaberu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nanaberu.livejournal.com/)**nanaberu** )  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, rapturouspurple  
> Song[s]: "Certain Death" by Brad Sucks

Die's hand moved over his aching flesh, his hips pushing up just a little bit higher than they had been a moment before. His lower lip was caught between his teeth and he tugged at it, biting harder as his fist became nothing but a blur over his dick. His head spun from the enormity of what he was doing. The student in front of him shifted in their seat, stretching and then resuming attempting to hen scratch the class notes out as their instructor - Professor Niikura - talked a mile a minute about something completely, utterly, mind-numbingly boring.

The redhead shifted his position a little bit, pausing jerking off to simply play with his dick for a while. He was squished in the last seat at the back row of the classroom and he had absolutely not qualms about doing whatever he wanted up here in the back row. No one sat around him, only the girl three rows down and a boy five seats over. Neither of them ever looked at him. Monday he'd worked on drawings rather than taken notes. No one noticed. Now it was Wednesday and the only inspiration he held was his dick in his palm.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and started pumping himself again under the desk. He'd been teasing himself for the past twenty minutes and it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold it anymore, before he had to release one way or the other. His hips strained again, his arm jerking against the desk once before he grabbed it with the other hand, white knuckles gripping hard at the wood of the flimsy swiveling lapdesk. His breathing was harsh, barely regulated, as he started around that last corner, heading for his climax at breakneck speed.

And then it was happening, he was cumming. His world went static for a moment, a dull roar in his ears and his head filling with fuzz like the TV switched to a non-existent channel. His spunk hit the underside of the desk, splattering back down over his hand, dick, and black school slacks. His hips dropped and he released his white-knuckled hold on the desk as he sat there panting from the force of his orgasm.

Die slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as things came back into focus. After a few seconds, he focused, finding the professor's eyes glued to him, though he was still going on and on about the molecular makeup of whatever the hell it was they had been talking about. Die's eyes narrowed, almost daring him to say something about the fact that his dick was out in the middle of class. But the professor said nothing, instead only moved on with his gaze, turning a few moments later to write something on the board.

It took a bit, but he found something in his bag to mop up his mess with, a used tissue that he may or may not have mopped up a similar mess with some months ago. He was even so kind as to wipe up the bottom of the desk before tucking the tissue in his pocket for later disposal.

Time kept creeping past and Die just sat there, arms crossed over his chest, mostly sleeping with his eyes open. Why he was even here, he had no freaking clue. He yawned and shifted around, sighing a little. Class was dismissed three minutes late and almost everyone rushed for the door. Die himself was quick to jump up and attempt to vacate the room.

Professor Niikura called out to him, "Daisuke... please remain so I may have a word with you." The tone of his voice left no argument whatsoever.

Die frowned at the use of his real name rather than his preferred nickname. He came to lean against the wall next to the chalkboard, arms crossed, his bag slung over his shoulder in a haphazard fashion. He waited until all the other students were gone and then finally got annoyed when the professor still didn't talk to him. "If you're not going to lecture me or something, can I go?" He jerked a thumb toward the door.

Mr. Niikura laughed, the sound more bitter than humorous. "No, you may not go. I'm deciding your punishment for what you did today. I'm supposed to turn such acts in to campus security, but I don't think you're an altogether bad kid. You just don't like my class. I've seen you in art, in history, and even in English class and you're fine in all of those. You just don't like Biology," he commented before turning to face Die, one hand on his hip, the other holding a pen.

The redhead blinked lazily at him and then grinned. "You could always just let me go and I'll promise not to do that again in your class."

The professor's laugh was actually more genuine this time. "Oh? You think that counts as punishment do you?" He shook his head, putting the pen down and pushing the last bit of his stuff into his briefcase. "I think... something a little more along the lines of what you did is called for. Only in a situation you're less comfortable with."

Die arched his eyebrows at the other man. He had to be kidding. But then... he didn't look kidding. He shifted from foot to foot. "But I already shot my load, I don't need to again so soon," he tried, shrugging a bit.

"Oh... well... then it'll be more of a punishment than fun. I hope you rubbed yourself raw earlier." Kaoru pointed at one of the seats in the front row. "Sit."

"I could get you fired right now for this." He glared at him, eyes dark, but his voice not sounding as irritated as it should have been.

Mr. Niikura shrugged. "See if I care. I'll have gotten what I wanted."

"Which would be?"

"The satisfaction of watching you squirm while I stare at you."

Die snorted, going to the chair and dropping down in it, plunking his bag on the floor next to his feet. "I won't squirm for the reasons you think. I'll squirm because I enjoy it too much." Any hesitation he'd had ended there, his hands reaching down to actually unbutton his pants, unzipping and pulling out his flaccid length, then his balls as well. He draped one leg over the next chair's arm and smirked. "Do you like watching men, Mr. Niikura?"

The professor settled back on the table, his arms crossed. "Kaoru... and what do you think, smartass?"

Die's light laughter filled the room for a minute before he calmed himself and smirked again. "So then... tell me what you want me to do."

Kaoru's dark eyes slipped over the redhead's body, coming to a rest on his exposed dick. "Make yourself hard... however you want."

That was easy... almost too easy. He closed his eyes and leaned back more in the chair, arching his hips up a little. One hand pressed over his soft length and he began to rub, just creating friction over the smooth flesh. He moaned quietly, cheeks starting to flush as his body began to respond. This... this was even better than beating it in the back corner of the room. He had the other man's full attention, had his eyes fastened to his dick as it swelled and lengthened, the tip darkening with the heat of his passion.

Kaoru watched, his eyes glued to his student's cock as he rubbed himself into arousal. His own pants tightened, the material pulling and then straining to the almost painful point. "Jerk off," he muttered, wanting to see that hand become a blur over Die's dick.

Die let out another moan, his hips shifting as he took himself in hand and began to stroke himself off for the second time in under an hour. He felt like a horny teenager again, how he remembered being as he'd hit puberty. Horny... he'd always been aroused back then; wacked it probably four or five times a day on most days. Those were the good old days in a way, when he'd run his cum completely clear, his balls emptied to the aching point and his dick raw from the friction.

He grinned to himself, thinking of something. Without a moment's hesitation, he stood up and pushed his pants to his ankles. Plopping back down, he pulled one leg free of the material and then slipped one long slim digit into his mouth, sucking and lubricating it. Once he'd accomplished that, he spread his legs wide and slipped his butt forward on the chair. A moment later, he pushed that single digit deep inside his ass, not pausing at all. He let out a deep moan as he took his dick back in his other hand and started jerking off hard and fast.

Professor Niikura stared at Die's actions, his eyes wide and aroused. He wanted to fuck him, wanted to stick his dick in that tight hole and stick it to him until he screamed. But that would surely get him in more trouble than it was worth. Instead, he settled on giving himself the same pleasure Die was providing to himself. His belt jingled as he opened it, damn near ripping open his pants from there. His dick sprang free, fully erect, the tip slick with his precum. Not a moment later he held himself in his hand, pumping over the achingly hard flesh with quick, practiced touches.

Die's eyes didn't miss a thing. He watched as his professor lost his control, starting to jerk off right in front of him. His finger plunged harder into his hole, striking his prostate as he cried out, dick throbbing in his hand. He'd cum soon... very soon at this rate. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Do it... I know you want to do it. Get over here and fuck me." His finger pulled free and he shifted, looking down and fumbling in his bag, finally finding the condom he'd stashed there a while back. He tossed the foil packet to Kaoru and then made himself comfortable, his thighs spread, legs hooked over the chairs on either side of him, ass on the edge of the seat.

Kaoru stared at him for maybe half a minute before ripping open the condom he'd somehow managed to snatch out of the air. He rolled the latex over his dick and then moved to Die, standing over him and staring. One hand pulled Die's head forward as he got on his tippy toes and pressed his dick to his mouth. "Make it wet," he muttered.

Obediently, Die sucked him a few times, leaving his thick length glistening in saliva. He let out a soft moan when he settled back and wound his arms around his legs, holding them in place, waiting.

Kaoru pushed into Die's body as soon as he got himself positioned. It felt glorious on the slide inward, almost as if Die knew how to relax for him so he could take him without pain. Or maybe his student had been made for him. He let out a moan over that, shivering before he gripped the back of the chair Die was seated in, using it as leverage as he began to fuck. He didn't hold back and sure as hell didn't try to be nice about it. Quite the contrary, his hips snapped hard and fast, dick plunging into Die's body in quick succession.

It was only a few minutes before he was panting desperately, his eyes closed as he followed Die's whimpering moans to the best of his ability. The sound of his balls slapping hard against Die's ass filled the auditorium, the sound carrying much like Kaoru's voice would have if he'd been speaking. Beneath him, Die's hand found his own dick again, grasping at it and tugging quickly. It was more than obvious that his young lover was close to his peak and Kaoru sped up, his body eager to find out what this would be like with Die.

The redhead let out a long, low moan, his head falling back as his hips pushed up enough to move Kaoru a little bit. He whined moments before he lost it, jizz spurting out between them, all over his hand and Kaoru's shirt.

Kaoru let loose a long moan, pounding into him even harder until he abruptly stilled, buried deep inside Die's body. Only the throb of his cock told of his orgasm, his cum flooding the condom separating them with warmth. When he was done, he pulled out, careful to grip the base of the condom as he did. Quickly, he stood up, removing the latex shield and tying it in a knot, tossing it in the trashcan beside his desk. He tucked himself away and zipped up, buckling his belt as he cleared his throat. "You may leave, Daisuke."

Die stared at him for a long moment, finally sighing and getting up. He fished out that tissue from earlier and cleaned up as well as he could with it before tugging his pants back on and doing them up. "You know..." he grabbed his bag, heading for the door and then pausing right next to it, "I fucking wrecked your shirt." The corner of his lips turned up in amusement as he left the classroom, the metal door banging shut behind him. Oh yeah... that'd definitely been worth it. Tomorrow... he'd try art class.

**The End**  



End file.
